From Dot's Eyes
by Storm Princess
Summary: We all know how Flik and Atta processed the things that happened in the movie. But how did Dot feel? Read on and find out! And please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We all know how Flik and Atta processed the things that happened in the movie. But how did Dot feel? Read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey everyone! It's that little purple ant from the movie "A Bug's Life" otherwise known as Dot. I'll be explaining things from my point of view in the movie. Some things might be confusing at first but bear with me and it will all come together in the end.

Chapter 1

If you want to know the truth, it all started way before the movie. It all really started when one grasshopper pushed an ant around about 250 years ago. But that would take way to long to write and typing with fingers that weigh an ounce is harder then you'd think. So I'll start with where I made my first appearance.

I was playing tag with Tony and Jamie in the underground tunnels and I was it. I hate being it when I play with them because it can take me anywhere from ten to twenty minutes to catch them. So we were playing and the boys suddenly got the bright idea to ditch me. "Ditch Dot!" Tony cried. And they started running off.

"Hey come back here!" I tried flying after them but I only succeeded in hovering for a few seconds. Of course, my mom and my sister saw this and my mom got mad.

"Dot!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom?"

"What did I tell you about trying to fly?!" judging from her tone you would have thought I had heard this a million times before. It had really only been, like, ten.

"Not until my wings grow in. I muttered. "But mom…" And of course my sister butted in.

"Dot, you're a young queen ant and your wings aren't ready…"

"I was talking to mother. You're not the queen yet Atta." You know it's not as bad taking orders from my mom. I mean it's her job to order me around. But I really hate it when Atta gets involved. It's just not her place. Besides, a couple rhetorical questions from my mom are nothing compared to a two hour speech from my sister. And of course mom sided with my sister.

"Now Dot, be nice to your sister." Sheesh.

"It's not _my_ fault she's so stressed out." Atta sighed.

"I know. I know. I'm always acting like the sky is falling." I knew that was as close to an apology I was going to get from her. Interestingly enough this huge grain of grass fell on her just then. I smirked. Why couldn't that happen every time I was mad at her? And just as soon as everyone got it off her, another one fell on her; although this time I saw what caused it. Another one of Flik's inventions.

Flik is actually pretty cool. He's always coming up with these neat inventions too. Everyone in the colony seems to hate him, but I don't see why. He's a lot nicer then most of the guys my age. Okay, so I have a small crush on him, but can you blame me? He's so cool! He came running over when he saw what had happened and started explaining his newest invention for harvesting grain. It actually sounded pretty cool. He also made a telescope for my sister, although she didn't look like she really cared mom and I loved it. At this point Dr. Soil and Thorny were getting really angry so they told him to go away and pick grain like everyone else. He left looking kind of sad so I grabbed the telescope and followed him.

"Hey Flik! Flik wait up!" He turned around.

"Oh, hello princess." I grinned.

"You can call me Dot. Here you forgot this." He smiled a little.

"Thanks, but you can keep it I'll just make another one." He still looked upset so I tried to cheer him up.

"I like your inventions." He looked surprised.

"Really? Well, you're the first. Nothing I ever do works."

"This works." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Great. One success, I'll never make a difference." Boy, could I relate to that.

"Me neither. I'm a royal ant and I can't even fly yet. I'm too little."

"Being little isn't such a bad thing." Did he really expect me to believe that?

"Yes it is"

"No its not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" He looked really frustrated now. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"A seed, I need a seed." He put a rock in front of me. "Pretend that that's a seed." He told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a rock." He was unfazed.

"I know it's a rock, but let's just pretend for a minute that it's a seed okay? We'll use our imaginations" I rolled my eyes. "Now you see our tree? Everything that made that giant tree is already contained inside this tiny little seed. All it need is some time, sunshine, and rain and voila!"

I stared at him. "This _rock_ will be a tree?" He knelt down to my level.

"Pretend it's a tree okay, you got to work with me. Now you may not feel like you can do much now, but that's just because you're not a tree yet. You just have to give yourself some time. You're still a seed." He touched my cheek.

I considered that. "But it's a rock."

"I know it's a rock! Don't you think I know a rock when I see a rock? I spend a lot of time around rocks!" He looked really cute when he was mad.

"You're weird. But I like you." I told him. Before he could respond the alarm went off. We both knew what that meant. The grasshoppers were coming! A look of fear came into Flik's eyes. "Their here."

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Neither Flik nor I wanted to be out here when the grasshoppers came. So I left him to take care of himself and ran. It was mass chaos by the anthill and for a second I panicked. Where was my mom? I saw Atta trying to get everything under control so mom had to be near by. Then I heard her calling my name. "Dot? Dot!"

"Mom!" I ran to her.

"Oh thank heavens." She hugged me and started giving orders. "Alright everyone! Single file! Food to the offering stone and into the anthill. Now let's go! And everyone did as she said. Normally I would have been smug since the same ants were ignoring my sister a minute ago. But the situation was too critical for even that.

I followed my mom into the anthill and we waited. Flik ran up to my sister and tried to tell her something about the offering, but she wouldn't listen. I wondered what was so important, but I found out soon enough. Everyone did.

The grasshoppers were above and were talking and they sounded mad. "Where's our food?!" one asked angrily. A wave of panic swept over the ants, and Atta turned on Flik.

"What did you do?" she demanded. Flik looked about ready to pass out.

"It was an accident…" He never finished because the grasshoppers burst into the anthill, and Hopper the leader repeated his demand for food. Atta attempted to explain, but Hopper wouldn't let her. Then a grasshopper irritated him and he socked him. We shuddered. No one wanted to end up like that grasshopper. Hopper warned us if we didn't do what he said someone could get hurt. He snapped his fingers and two grasshoppers brought in a barely restrained monstrous grasshopper. I was terrified and tried to run, but Hopper caught me. I gasped at the power in his grip. I had this awful feeling he could easily squish me if he felt so inclined.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of grasshoppers?" he asked me. I knew he knew the answer. He was just mocking me. He carried me over to where it was and would've fed me to it or something but then we heard something that surprised us both.

"Leave her alone!" It was Flik. I was shocked at his bravery; especially since an ant that stood up to a grasshopper almost always ended up beaten or dead. Apparently Flik realized this because as soon as Hopper turned his burning gaze on him, a look of terror came into his eyes and he fell silent. Hopper walked over to Flik, who was now shaking. He held me out to him.

"You want her? Go ahead take her." Flik and I locked eyes for a second. I didn't speak to him but I knew my eyes said; Help me. Please. Flik looked down and Hopper continued; "No? Then get back in line." Flik stepped back into place slowly.

As soon as Flik was back in line, Hopper dropped me and I ran to my mother and she held me close. Hopper told us to have two times the amount of food by the end of the season and then the grasshoppers left. Everyone was staring at Flik. Finally Atta asked him to join her with the rest of the council in the other room. I knew what that meant. He was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is another chapter! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Later that day, I found out Flik was going to go to the city to look for bigger bugs to help us fight the grasshoppers. When I went to say good-bye, Tony and Jamie were already there. I heard a little bit of their conversation: "My dad's betting you'll die," Tony said. "He said if the heat doesn't get you the birds will." As soon as I caught up, I put my two cents in.

"Well I think he's gonna make it." I declared confidently. Jamie turned around to face me.

"Nobody asked you your royal shortness." He told me. Tony didn't even bother facing me.

"Yeah Dot what do you know." Flik turned around to face us.

"Hey, ease up alright. She's entitled to her opinion too." He turned back around and saw the steep drop. He looked surprised, to say the least. Tony and Jamie smirked.

"So go already!" Jamie taunted. Flik ignored him and turned around. "Hey the city's that way!" he told him.

"I know." replied Flik calmly.

"You're supposed to look for bugs not dandelions," he remarked as Flik climbed up a stalk. I was getting sick of their comments.

"You leave him alone. He knows what he's doing." I told them.

"That's right," Flik backed me up. He grabbed a stalk off the dandelion. "For the colony and for oppressed bugs everywhere!" he shouted. And with that he jumped off the dandelion and floated away. Tony and Jamie were shocked but I wasn't. I knew he could do it.

"Good luck Flik," I called to him. He turned and waved and then slammed right into a big rock. But he got up and continued walking. Jamie turned to Tony. "Your dad's right. He's gonna die." I didn't believe that.

"You just watch. He's gonna get the biggest roughest bugs you've ever seen." And I knew he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

I kept on the lookout for Flik every day and the boys mocked me for it. "Look who's on the lookout again. Little Speck." I looked at Jamie venomously.

"The name is Dot." I said coldly. Tony smirked.

"Well, _Spot,_ still looking for Flik?"

"Forget it that losers never coming back."

I ignored them and continued to look out my telescope. And then I saw him. And he had all these big bugs with him. "Flik! He did it! He did it!" I ran to meet him not really caring what Tony and Jamie did. I was so proud of him. I ran over to him. "Flik, Flik you're back! I knew you could do it!" Flik picked me up and lifted me into the air, apparently equally happy to see me. He put me down and I went to check out the bugs. I was really impressed. I ran over to my sister. "Hey Atta, did you see that really big bug over there?" she ignored me (Which really wasn't new.) so I ran off. The bugs then announced that they would knock the grasshoppers dead when they arrived and everyone applauded. Mom was so pleased that she said we should throw a festival in honor of the warriors. I was so excited!

A/N: Thanks for keeping up with my story! I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

My teacher thought my 2nd grade class should be part of the festival, so he said we could put on a play for the warrior bugs and we decided to do a play about the upcoming fight with the grasshoppers. We rehearsed like crazy, so when Mr. Soil announced us we were ready. We walked to the "stage" and he introduced us. Flik smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Then we did the play (I played a warrior.) and everyone loved it.

Afterwards, Atta and Flik gave a speech and during the middle of it, Rosie whispered something in Flik's ear and he got really nervous and ran off with the bugs. I thought he was acting kinda weird so I followed him.

I perched myself on a dandelion and saw the bugs flying away. Flik was begging them to stay but they were ignoring him. He looked like he needed help so I tried to fly after them but the dandelion stalk I was on separated and started flying away. I screamed for Flik and that's when I spotted it. A bird.

It started flying towards me so I dropped the dandelion stalk and fell. The ladybug Francis caught me and we fell into a crack. Some rocks started falling and knocked her out. I tried waking her up but it wasn't working. I somehow managed to pull her into another crack after the bird tried to attack us again. Flik flew in with the other bugs and rescued me and Francis. I was really scared, but he held me close and told me everything was going to be okay. That was enough to calm me down. I trusted him with my life, and I knew if he said it was going to be okay it was.

We were in this hammock (or whatever you want to call it.) spun by Rosie and were flying away when Francis fell out. Flik and I fell out too, but he managed to hang on to Francis's antenna. I knew if we fell we would die, but Flik held me close in his reassuring grip, and I knew that somehow it would be okay. Then Dim flew into a thorny bush where the bird couldn't get us, and then we flew back to the colony. Everyone clapped, but no one clapped louder then me.

It turned out Francis was okay; she just had a broken leg. The blueberries club voted her our honorary den mother for rescuing me. We announced this to her and then Dr. Flora told us to go somewhere else so she could rest.

The warrior bugs came up with a great idea. They said the colony should build a bird that we could operate from the inside and scare Hopper and his gang away forever. I loved that idea. It sounded like fun. Strangely though, it kind of sounded like something Flik would come up with.

Over the next few weeks, everybody worked hard to build the bird. Even the kids were allowed to help, and slowly it began to take shape. But even though we kids did help, we spent most of our time pampering Francis. Finally she got tired of it and told everyone to get out. We all started crying and she felt bad and started juggling to make us feel better. And boy it sure worked!

Finally after weeks of work, the bird was finished. We perched it in a big hole in our tree and it was ready. We practiced the drills over and over and soon, we were ready too.

**A/N: Okay, that's it! I have received no reviews for this story and I've been working really hard on it. I'm not going to update until I get at least two reviews ON THE SITE. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank NikChik-11 for reviewing HER BEING THE ONLY ONE! Sheesh. Isn't anyone else reading this?

Disclaimer: Is this some kind of joke?

Chapter 6

Later, the evening after the bird was done; the ants threw another festival in honor of its completion. It was so much fun! Me and some other kids played "bull's-eye" with Dim,( Who Tony and Jamie called Dimwit.) and later on Francis held a blueberry meeting and afterward the she told me to quit beating the boys up. (Yeah, Tony and Jamie had made me mad when they called Dim that.) Everyone danced and with ants watching for the grasshoppers and the warrior bugs watching out for us, everyone felt secure. Then the sound of the alarm put everyone on alert. We started getting ready to launch the bird, but there was no need, as we soon found out.

It turned out that this guy, P.T Flea, was looking for some circus bugs. He found the warrior bugs standing off to the side and started telling them about his plans for them in the circus. Everyone was shocked, to put it mildly. The warrior bugs were really: Clowns? And it turned out the bird was really Flik's idea. (I knew it!) Atta walked over to Flik, looking betrayed. "Tell me this isn't true." He tried to explain but Atta wouldn't let him. Mom told the colony that we would pretend that this never happened, and told the bugs and Flik to leave. That stunned me. She was actually going to banish the best friend I'd ever had? I tried to go after them but she wouldn't let me. I think I actually felt my heart break.

The colony worked harder then ever before. The last leaf had fallen and Hopper and his gang would be here soon. An unshakeable feeling of terror washed over us because we knew we would never be ready in time. Hopper arrived and told everyone to get every last bit of food on the island. I did the only thing I could think to.

"Quick, to the clubhouse." I told the blueberries. We rushed there as fast as we could with the grasshopper's right on our tails. We got inside safely and I heard what the grasshoppers said. As soon as they got all the food they were going to squish my mom! "Stay here I'll get help." I told the blueberries. I started to run and slammed right into a grasshopper! And it was the same one that had almost killed me! I ran faster then I had in my entire life. But it finally caught up and pushed me off a ledge and I knew I was going to die. I shut my eyes tight. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I was flying! "Yes!" I shouted triumphantly. And I flew away. I had to find Flik.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

It didn't really take me that long to find Flik. Once the fog cleared I could see the circus bugs and Flik in the circus truck driven by that flea. "Flik!" I called out. "Flik wait!"

He saw me and I flew into his arms. He set me on the floor of the truck and knelt to my level. "What are you doing here?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"You have to come back. Hopper moved into the anthill and his gang's eating everything! And I heard a grasshopper say that when their finished Hopper's gonna squish my mom!" Flik and the bugs had been listening to me intently, and when I finished fear came into their eyes.

"We've got to do something!" Rosie said.

"I know! The bird!"

"The bird won't work." said Flik.

"What are you talking about? It was you're idea!" said Francis, confused.

I was confused too. "But you said we…"

"Forget everything I told you alright Dot? Lets face it the colony is right I just make things worse. That bird is a guaranteed failure. Just like me."

Everyone told him this wasn't true but he wasn't listening. So I grabbed a rock and put it next to him. "Pretend it's a seed okay?" And a remarkable change came into his attitude. The sparkle came back into his eyes. He smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks Dot." And I ran to him and we hugged each other fiercely. Then we parted and he stood up. "Alright we'll do it!"

"So what's the plan," asked Francis. A mischievous look came into Flik's eyes. He had an idea.

A/N: Thanks for keeping up with the story! I'll update as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

Flik and I headed toward the clubhouse. He told me that the blueberries would control the bird from the inside. We slid in to the clubhouse. "Hello kids! You ready to make some grasshoppers cry?" he asked.

"It's payback time blueberry style!" I added.

While the circus bugs distracted the grasshoppers, we moved to where the bird was and got ready. "Blueberries ready?"

"Ready," we whispered. Then Gypsy gave the signal.

"Get ready to roll!" Flik told us.

Tony and Jamie released the bird (At least their good for _something_) and we were off. And boy we terrorized those grasshoppers! It was working fine until that darned flea got loose and set it on fire. Flik helped us all get out, but I got out last and Hopper grabbed me _again_ and demanded to know whose idea the bird was. He started going for Atta but Flik stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Hopper! The bird was my idea. I'm the one you want." There was strength in his voice, one that had not been there last time. And this time he held his ground and didn't waver under Hopper's stern glare. Hopper dropped me and snapped his fingers and the grasshopper that had almost eaten me appeared.

Flik attempted to defend himself but he was no match for him. The grasshopper was brutal and unforgiving, and he didn't let up for a second. Everyone was shocked. I even saw some grasshoppers cringing at the beating he was taking. When he was beat until he couldn't even stand up, Hopper called the grasshopper off. "Where do you get the gut to do this to me?!" he demanded.

"You were… you were going to squish the queen." Flik's voice was weakened from the beating he had taken, and it surprised me. Deep down I guess I had always thought he was invincible. Seeing him so weak scared me.

"I always hate it when someone gives away the ending," Hopper said coldly. The other grasshopper kicked him in the head and he skidded a few inches, making him weaker then he already was. He could barely even keep his eyes open now. Hopper told the colony we were mindless soil shoving losers put on earth to serve grasshoppers.

"You're wrong, Hopper." I looked at Flik, shocked. He had somehow found the strength to stand and there was fire in his eyes. "Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. I see these ants do great things. And year after year they somehow manage to pick food for themselves and you. So, so who's the weaker species? Ants don't need grasshoppers. It's _you_ who need _us_! We're a lot stronger then you say we are!" he paused, realization in his eyes. "And you know it, don't you?" Everyone was amazed. Even though his voice was weakened it sounded stronger then ever. And what he said was true.

Hopper smacked Flik down and prepared to squish him, but Atta stopped him. And then the ants attacked! Atta helped Flik stand and told him she was so proud of him. I was too.

The ants defeated almost all the grasshoppers in record time. (Dim and I scared off the one that had beaten Flik and terrorized me.) And then we carried Hopper to the cannon and prepared to fire him to god knows where, but we heard a sound that stopped us. We turned around and there it was. Rain.

The falling rain caused sheer pandemonium. Everyone rushed as fast as they could to get back to the anthill, and Flik fell down right before he reached it. I could see Atta attempting to help him up, and I saw the look of sheer pain in his expression. And then I saw Hopper flying toward him. "Flik, watch out!" I called but the words were lost to the rain. I saw him grab Flik and fly away. Atta flew after them in a rescue attempt and I didn't see anymore because mom pulled me inside the anthill. "Mom, Hopper's got Flik! What are we gonna do?" I asked her desperately.

"We're going to have to wait, honey. I'm sure Atta will be able to bring him back." Waiting was the last thing either of us wanted to do. I walked over to my bed.

"Flik, wherever you are please be okay." I said softly. With him so weak, who knows what Hopper could do to him? And with that on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! Hope your not _too_ broken hearted that it's over. (Everyone stares at Storm Princess.) Fine, fine I'm the only one. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to NikChik-11. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes slowly. I instantly remembered Flik's disappearance and looked around franticly. And then I saw him. He was off in a corner, and he and Atta were asleep in each others arms! He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw me and waved. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened last night? How did you get back?"

By this time, Atta was awake too and she and Flik told me what happened the previous night. It was so exciting! I especially loved the part about the bird eating Hopper. My mom walked over and heard the story too, and said we should have a festival in honor of their bravery.

The next day, when the rain cleared, we did have a festival. It turned out that the circus bugs were going to leave and go back to the circus. The blueberries and I crowded around Francis and bid him good-bye. It turned out Francis was a _he _and not a _she_, but no one cared. As far as we were concerned, he was still our honorary Den Mother. I saw some kids, including Tony and Jamie, attempting to sneak in with the bugs go to the circus but they got found out. It's too bad. Some of those kids would really fit in at the circus. You can guess who I'm talking about.

I overheard that flea asking Flik to join the bugs on tour, but Flik said that his place was here. I ran up to him and he winked at me. I'm glad he was staying. My sister thanked the bugs for all they had done and they gave her a rock. Flik and I saw this and shared a secret smile and a laugh. It was our secret and no one else's. Atta walked up to Flik and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone clapped and mom appointed Atta as the new queen. Atta grinned and tossed the princess crown over to me.

The bugs took off to the air and Atta and I took Flik by the arms and we flew to a high tree branch and waved good-bye. Some ants even used Flik's harvest invention to make fireworks in their honor. I saw Flik grin at the use of his invention. Then he and Atta held hands and waved some more. I smiled and remembered when I was the only one who talked to him. We believed in each other and we both ended up doing amazing things.

The End

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry if the ending was too sappy.


End file.
